


You Were Put In Our Lives For A Reason

by omg_itssterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_itssterek/pseuds/omg_itssterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles became a parent at the young age of 17. Can he do parenting on his own or does he need the help of someone else too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Joys Of Groceries and Laundry

Stiles was awaken by sounds of little feet running to his room in his little apartment. Stiles felt the end of the bed droop a little as his little 4 year old daughter climbed up on the bed. “Daddy.” Stiles slowly opened his eyes pretending that he had just woken up.

“Yes sweet heart?” Stiles asked while pulling Lexi onto his lap. Lexi’s hair was strawberry blonde that fell down to the middle of her back and her eyes were a deep blue that resembled the blue sky in the daytime. She laid her head down on Stiles’ stomach.

“I’m hungry.” She replied while rubbing her eyes with her fists. Stiles chuckled because there was never a time where she wasn’t hungry.

“Ok baby girl. Can you give daddy a minute?” She nodded and smiled real big showing her pearly whites. That’s what she loved about his daughter was that she was always happy and smiling. She got his smile and his personality but everything else was from her ex. Lexi nodded and got up off of Stiles. “Why don’t you go to the living room and color while you wait?” Lexi grinned real big and ran out of the bedroom and went to grab her crayons. Stiles slowly got up from his bed and went to the bathroom to relieve himself.

He loved his daughter more than anything in the world but this single parenting thing was harder than it looks. Stiles washed his hands and sighed when he noticed that there was no towel in the bathroom to dry his hands forgetting that all of his towels were dirty so he just wiped his hands on his shirt and reminded himself that he needed to do his laundry today. Stiles walked into the living room which wasn’t very big and was right next to the kitchen. He saw Lexi sitting at the coffee table and scribbling on a blank piece of paper. He walked over to her and smiled real big. “Wow. You are such a great artist baby! That’s a wonderful tree!”

Lexi giggled at Stiles. “That’s not a tree daddy. That’s you.” Stiles couldn’t help but smile.

“Silly daddy. My mistake.” He leaned down to give her a kiss on the forehead. “What would you like daddy to make you for breakfast?” Lexi put her finger to her lips as if she was thinking.

“Um... PANCAKES!” Lexi replied with excitement in her voice.

“Pancakes it is honey.” Stiles smiled and walked to the kitchen and pulled the pancake mix out of the cabinet above the fridge. He noticed that the food in the cabinets were getting low. He made another mental note to go to the store today also. Stiles started mixing the pancake batter trying not to make a mess. He poured the mix in a skillet and started cooking. When he was finished he poured some syrup on the pancakes and carried a plate of pancakes into the living room to Lexi sitting them down on the coffee table next to her drawing and also sitting a glass of milk down too.

Lexi’s eyes lit up when she saw the pancakes and she started chowing down. Stiles smiled and joined her with his own pancakes. When she was finished Stiles took their plates into the kitchen and started cleaning up. “Lexi honey, daddy has to run some errands so I need you to go to your room and get dressed. I laid some clothes on your bed for you.” Lexi nodded and put her crayons down and ran to the bedroom to change. Stiles did the same and picked out a gray t-shirt that had a Star Wars logo on it. Stiles finished changing and messed with his hair and went to go check on Lexi. She was dressed but was having trouble getting her shoes on.

“Daddy. I need help with my shoes.” Stiles nodded and helped Lexi put her shoes on.

“Ready to go?” Stiles asked and Lexi nodded in reply. He grabbed his keys and phone and locked the door behind them before walking to the elevator.

“Can I push it? Can I push it?” Lexi asked wanting to push the 1st floor button.

“Sure baby. It’s number 1 remember?” She nodded and pushed the 1 and the elevator doors closed and started moving to the first floor. Lexi was standing still but none the less tapping her foot. She was just as impatient as Stiles was. The elevator doors opened and Lexi skipped out of the elevators. “Lexi wait for daddy.” Stiles hollered after her. She stopped dead in her tracks and Stiles walked up to her and took her hand. They walked out to the bus stop and waited for the bus to come. When the bus arrived they walked on to the bus and paid the driver and found a seat and waited for the bus to leave. When they arrived to the next stop Stiles picked up Lexi and walked down out of the bus and started towards the street. Stiles stopped when they reached the grocery store. Lexi grabbed Stiles’ jacket.

“Daddy?” Stiles looked down at Lexi.

“Yeah baby?”

“Can I go to the toys?” Lexi asked looking up at Stiles with innocent eyes.

“No baby girl you stay with me.” Lexi pouted and looked down as Stiles grabbed a cart and walked through the store. Stiles was grabbing a can of soup at the top of the shelf and threw it in the shopping cart when he looked down and saw that Lexi was gone. Stiles started to panic.

“Lexi?” Stiles looked down the aisle but didn’t see her. He grabbed the cart and pushed it to the next aisle. “Lexi?” The next aisle was no Lexi. Stiles went down the next couple aisles until he saw Lexi who was in the toy aisle giggling at a man who was talking to her. “Alexandra Liane Stilinski!” Lexi froze and looked at Stiles scared. Stiles walked over to Lexi and bent down to her level. “Don’t ever walk away from daddy again. Do you understand me?” Stiles said with a stern voice and Lexi nodded and started to tear up. Stiles sighed and softened his voice. “Honey. I’m not trying to be mean. Just listed to daddy next time okay?” Lexi nodded and Stiles picked her up. Stiles looked up at the man who Lexi was just giggling at and smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry that she was bothering you.” The man smiled back and replied.

“It’s fine. She wasn’t bothering me.” The man looked at Lexi and smiled. “You’re daddy’s right you should listen to what he says okay?” Lexi smiled and nodded.

Stiles mouthed the words “Thank you” and the man just nodded before Stiles walked away. Stiles wasn’t going to lie, the man was certainly attractive with his dark hair and athletic body. He took another look at the man before walking up to the check outs. Stiles pushed the cart over to a cashier and started unloading stuff. Stiles paid for the groceries and walked out back to the bus stop. When Stiles was getting on the bus his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID before answering. “Hey dad.” Stiles looked down at Lexi who had fallen asleep on his lap.

“Hey son. You and Lexi having a good morning?” John asked.

“Yeah, we just got groceries. Now I’m going to go home and unload them so we can go back out and do laundry.”

“At the laundry mat? Son you know I don’t mind if you come and do them at the house. Plus I want to see you and my grandchild.” Stiles sighed knowing that he didn’t have much money left for the laundry.

“Okay dad. We’ll be over soon.” Stiles replied.

“I’ll come to get you guys. You guys shouldn’t have to take the bus.”

“Thanks dad. See you in a little bit.”

“You too son.” Stiles hung up and waited for the bus to stop and he woke up Lexi. “Lexi honey I’m sorry to wake you up but you have to walk I can’t carry you and the groceries.” Lexi rubbed her eyes and got up and they walked back down to the apartment. Stiles unlocked the door and put the groceries on the counter. Stiles unloaded the groceries and started grabbing the dirty clothes and sticking them in the hamper. Just as he was finishing up Stiles’ dad walked in the door.

“Grandpa!” Lexi shouted and ran to John who smiled and grabbed her as she ran into his arms. He picked her up and gave her kisses on her cheeks.

“Hey baby girl. Ready to go?” Lexi’s eyes lit up.

“Are we going to your house?” John smiled and nodded and Lexi cheered. Stiles grabbed the hamper and they walked out to John’s car and loaded the car up and John drove back home. They pulled into the driveway and Stiles grabbed the clothes hamper and walked inside. Lexi ran to the room that John had made up for Lexi for when she stays with him. Stiles walked over to the laundry room and started filling the washing machine with their things and started it up. Stiles sighed and sat in the chair in the living room across from where his dad was sitting.

“You know you don’t have to live in that small apartment. It’s not big enough for the two of you.”

“Dad we’ve been over this before. I decided to grow up and have a kid so I need to be a grown up and be on my own now.”

“Yes but you also need to do what’s best for Lexi and what’s best for Lexi is not that apartment.” John said honestly but sincerely. “You know I’m Sheriff right? I can give you money. Help you buy a house of your own.”

“I know dad. I appreciate it and I love you but I made the decision to have a child so I need to own up to it.” John sighed knowing that Stiles was not going to give in.

“How about I keep Lexi tonight and you go out and enjoy yourself? Go meet some friends, get drunk, do something!”

“I can’t dad. I have to be responsible for Lexi.” Stiles whined.

“It’s not a question anymore. You are going out and enjoying yourself.” John stated abruptly. Stiles gave in and sighed and nodded.

“Thanks dad.” Stiles said and gave his dad a hug.


	2. Drinks and Derek

Stiles grabbed his phone and texted Scott asking him if he wanted to go out tonight to pick him up at his dad’s house. Twenty minutes later Scott showed up at his dad’s. John let Scott in and Lexi ran up to Scott. “Uncle Scott!” Scott picked her up and hugged her.

“Hi Lexi bug! How’s my favorite Goddaughter?” Lexi giggled at Scott.

“Good. Will you play barbies with me Uncle Scott?”

“Another time? I’m going to take your daddy out.” Lexi pouted and looked at Stiles with sadness in her eyes.

“Daddy, you leave me?” Stiles got down on her level.

“No baby girl. Daddy is staying right here.” John rolled his eyes.

“Sweetie. Daddy is going to go out for the night. He will be back in the morning. Plus you get to spend the night with Grandpa!” Lexi’s pout immediately turned into a smile. Stiles looked up at his dad and then turned to look at Scott and then back at Lexi. He took a minute to realize that Lexi was okay with this and that it was going to be okay with him going out.

“Grandpa is right. I will be back in the morning. I love you sweetheart.” Lexi smiled at Stiles.

“Love you daddy.” Stiles pulled Lexi into a hug and kissed her goodbye. He grabbed his phone and followed Scott outside to Scott’s car.

“You’re not wearing that out are you?” Scott asked looking at Stiles’ outfit.

“What’s wrong with Star Wars.” Stiles asked confused and Scott rolled his eyes.

“Everything. I’m taking you home to change.” Scott replied as he drove to Stiles’ apartment and let him out.“You better not come back with a different Star Wars shirt.” Stiles rolled his eyes and went upstairs to change. Stiles went through his closet before picking out a blue checkered button up and throwing it on over a white shirt. He went to the bathroom and gelled his hair up and walked downstairs to Scott’s car. Scott whispered playfully as Stiles got in the passengers seat.

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Scott smirked as Stiles rolled his eyes and stared down at his phone. “Lexi will be fine Stiles.”

“I know. It’s just that this is the first time I’ve left her with dad for the night while I went out. I’ve only left her with him overnight when I was working or too sick to take care of her alone.” Scott laid a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“At least try to have some fun.” Stiles realized Scott was right and put his phone in his pocket and smiled and nodded.

“So where are we going?” Stiles asked.

“The Jungle.” Scott replied while smirking. “The gay bar? No, Scott you know that’s where Riley works.”

“Not anymore. I checked and they said he quit months ago. It will be fine.” Scott said. Stiles sighed in relief knowing that he knew he wouldn’t bump into Riley there.

“Can we at least go eat first? I’m starving.” Stiles asked as he felt his stomach growling and Scott nodded. Scott drove Stiles to the downtown diner and pulled in. As soon as they walked in the aroma of the greasy hometown cooking hit Stiles’ nostrils and he started to smile. Scott found them an empty booth to sit down at and waited for a waitress to come and serve them. A small skinny young waitress came over to take their orders. Stiles and Scott started to make small talk as the waitress brought them their drinks.

“So my dad is on my ass again. He’s wanting to give me and Lexi money to get a home. I love him and everything but I really need to do this on my own. How am I going to ever learn from my mistakes if my dad gets me out the easy way?” Stiles took a sip of his drink and Scott looked at Stiles before answering.

“Dude. I’m not trying to take sides or anything but maybe your dad is right. I love you bro but you barely make enough money to pay for your rent, groceries and clothes for Lexi. What’s it going to take for you to ask your dad for help when you and Lexi are out on the streets?” Stiles sighed.

“If that’s what it comes to yeah. But it’s not going to come to that.” “Stiles, seriously. This isn’t a life for Lexi.” Scott said sincerely. Stiles’ face turned red with anger.

“Scott, I was venting to you. I didn’t ask for your damn opinion. I’m seriously about to forget this night out and go get Lexi and go back home.”

“Woah Stiles. Chill out. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you I was just trying to help okay?”

“I don’t need my dad's help or your help.” Stiles rolled his eyes. Scott nodded but didn’t say anything and just changed the subject as the waitress brought out their food. As they finished up Scott paid for his meal insisting on paying for Stiles’ too but Stiles didn’t give in. They both went back to Scott’s car and Scott drove to the bar. When they arrived inside there wasn’t many people yet as it was still early.

“Wanna play a game of pool?” Scott asked and Stiles nodded smiling and walked over to the pool table. As the night went on more people started piling up inside. By Ten O’clock the place was full of people dancing, playing pool and drinking. Stiles was sitting at a booth and Stiles was circling the rim of the glass of the drink he had in front of him.

“I’m bored. I’m ready to go home Scott.” Stiles stated looking at Scott.

“You sure there are no cute guys in here that you would like to take home with you?” Scott asked smirking. Stiles looked around and saw no one that really interested him and he shook his head. He started to get up but he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see who had tapped his shoulder and was shocked when he saw the handsome man he had seen at the store today right behind him and he smiled.

“Hey you!” Stiles smiled.

“Mind if I sit?” The man asked smiling at Stiles while pointing next to Scott. Scott looked up at Stiles making sure that it was okay and Stiles didn’t show a sign of disinterest so Scott scooted over so the man could sit down.

“Scott this is...” Stiles started to say and looked up at the man since he never told him his name.

“Derek.” The man replied. “I didn’t catch your name either.”

“I’m Stiles and this is Scott. Derek and I ran into each other at the supermarket today.” Stiles replied smiling.

“Oh. It’s nice to meet you Derek.” Scott said while taking a sip of his drink.

“How is Alexandra by the way?” Derek asked. Stiles was surprised that he remembered her name.

“You used her full name in front of him? Wow. She must’ve been in big trouble.” Scott chuckled. Derek looked at Stiles with a raised eyebrow.

“We just call her Lexi. Alexandra is her full name and yes she walked off on me. Thank you for taking care of her and not... you know...kidnapping her.” Stiles said realizing that he just said something really stupid. His cheeks turning red with embarrassment. Derek laughed.

“I know what you meant by that don’t worry. You can’t really trust anyone anymore. Don’t worry you definently don't have anything to worry about. I’m not that type of person.” Derek said smiling. Scott looked at them and decided to leave them alone.

“Well I see a cutie over there by the bar. Gonna go and have a chat with him!” Scott said as he sped from the table. Stiles and Derek just laughed.

“So I take it you guys are here for him?” Stiles shook his head.

“Actually my father suggested I go out. He’s watching Lexi for the evening.”

“Oh I’m sorry I just assumed that since you have a kid that you were with someone.”

“You know there is such a thing called single parenting?” Stiles said jokingly and Derek just nodded.

“Right. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. No need to apologize.” Stiles smiled. Derek and Stiles chatted about random things for the next couple of hours. Stiles excused himself to go to the bathroom but when he went back to the booth Derek was gone. Stiles looked down at a napkin that had something written on it.

The note read: “Stiles. I’m sorry something came up and I had to go but hope to talk to you soon...Derek.”

Stiles looked up and down on the napkin but there was no number. Stiles rolled his eyes and mumbled. “Figures.” Stiles looked around the bar for Scott and found him sitting at a booth with his tongue down another guy’s throat. Stiles rolled his eyes and went over and pulled Scott off of the other guy. “I wanna go home.” Stiles said crossing his arms and Scott nodded and pulled himself together as they walked to Scott’s car. “I should drive. I didn’t only had soda.” Scott nodded and gave Stiles the keys. Stiles drove them to Scott’s house and dropped Scott home.

“How are you going to get home?” Scott asked with his words slightly slurring.

“I’ll walk. It’s not that far.” Scott nodded and walked inside his house. Stiles started walking home. He decided to text his dad. “Hey dad. Going home. I’ll be by around 8 in the morning to pick up Lexi is that okay?”

“Yeah sure. I hope you had fun tonight. See you in the morning kiddo.” His dad replied back. He put his phone back in his pocket and walked up to his apartment and grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. He started crying in the shower wondering if anyone was going to want him. After a long shower Stiles got out and threw on some boxers and went straight to bed to sleep. He knew that tonight was a bad idea and that he was missing Lexi. All he wanted at the moment was for it to be morning so he could get his daughter and come back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm impressed how many hits this story has gotten! Thank you so much for reading! If you like the story give it a Kudos! Go ahead and comment too! I love getting comments to know how I'm doing! :)


	3. Preschool and The Truth

The next day Stiles woke up to the sun beaming down on his face. He looked at his phone and saw that it was seven. Stiles rolled out of bed and threw on some nice jeans and another checkered shirt. Stiles decided that he should take Lexi today to go and look for a Preschool for her. He really needed to look for a job to support him and Lexi. Stiles grabbed his phone and keys and walked to the bus stop. Stiles found a seat and texted his dad. “Can you make sure Lexi is dressed up real nice today?” His phone made a sound letting him know that he received a text so he picked up his phone and read the text.

“Sure thing kiddo.” Stiles put his phone pocket and looked out the window next to him. He started thinking about last night and was trying to think about what went wrong to make Derek not leave his number. He thought they were hitting it off. The bus came to a halt and Stiles got out of the bus and walked a couple of blocks to his dad’s house. Stiles walked inside and his ears immediately picked up the sound of his daughter’s voice which sounded like it was coming from the living room. She was singing her ABCs to what he figured was his dad. Stiles walked into the living room and saw Lexi on the floor coloring while singing to his dad. Lexi looked up and noticed Stiles standing there. She was dressed in a beautiful short-sleeved Jean Denim floral dress and had a pink bow head band in her hair. Her face lit up and she ran over to Stiles.

“Daddy!” Stiles smiled and picked her up.

“Hi princess! Grandpa dressed you up real nice. Where’s your shoes?” Stiles asked when he noticed she wasn’t wearing shoes.

“She didn’t want them on.” John stated.

“Sweetie, you need to get your shoes on. We’re gonna go look at Preschools today.”

“School?” Her eyes widened. She ran to her room to grab her shoes.

“Dad can I borrow your car?”

“Sure bud. I’m going to work today. You can keep the car for a few days if you want. Just until you get your next child support check.” Stiles nodded.

“Thanks dad.” Lexi walked out with some black dress shoes on and walked over to Stiles and took his hand and waved to John.

“Bye Grandpa!”

“Bye baby girl.” John walked over and kissed her cheek. Stiles grabbed his dad’s keys and walked to his dad’s car. Stiles put Lexi in her carseat and buckled her in. He got into the driver’s seat and grabbed his phone and punched in Preschools in Los Angeles and started scrolling through the list. He noticed a five star review on a place called “Little Tykes Preschool” and decided to start there. The preschool wasn’t too far from his apartment so he was hoping this place checked out. Stiles pulled into the parking lot and got Lexi out. Lexi grabbed Stiles’ hand before they walked inside. Stiles was impressed with the school so far. It was big and very clean. The building looked like it was only a couple of years old. The door had a metal detector as you walked in and a security guard. The security guard asked for electronics, keys, anything that would set off the detector. Stiles threw his stuff in a tub and walked through with Lexi. Stiles grabbed his stuff before going inside the building.

“Wow!” Lexi exclaimed.

“Very wow.” Stiles added. “I might have to come to preschool with you.” Lexi giggled. They walked into a room that said “Main Office” and walked up to a lady at the front desk. The lady had strawberry blonde hair and wore a floral dress that reached to her knees.

“Hi. Name’s Lydia Martin but the children call me Miss Martin. How can I help?” She asked smiling.

“I’m here to take a tour of your school. I am looking for a preschool for my daughter. I don’t have an appointment or anything though.” Stiles answered politely.

“Oh that’s not a problem.” She bent down to Lexi’s level still smiling. “And what is your name beautiful?” Lexi smiled.

“Lexi. I’m 4.”

“I’m actually surprised she answered. She’s usually really shy.” Stiles replied in shock.

“I’m pretty good with kids.” Lydia replied. “Let me just go get our director and she can show you around. Stiles nodded before Lydia left the room. Lydia came back with a woman just a little older than Lydia. “This is Mrs. Ashley. She runs this place and is excited to show you around.” Ashley smiled and shook Stiles’ hand.

“Stiles, and this is my daughter Lexi.” Stiles said.

“Nice to meet you both. This way.” Ashley said before leading them down the hallway. The first door she opened had a sign by the door saying the “Three Year Old Classroom” Stiles followed her inside. “This is our classroom for our 3 year olds. Once they turn 3 they will move on to the 4 year old classroom and so on.” Stiles nodded and looked around. They walked on down the hallway to the “Four Year Old Classroom” Stiles looked around and Lexi started to get excited.

“Daddy can I go play?” Lexi looked up at Stiles with begging eyes. Stiles looked at Ashley and she nodded.

“Don’t go too far sweetie.” Lexi nodded and walked over to the play kitchen area.

“The kids are outside at recess. They should be coming back in any minute.” Stiles nodded and Ashley continued telling him about their program. A few minutes later kids started rolling in and the last one to enter was none other than Derek. Stiles could feel anger build up in his stomach and he was ready to walk out when Derek walked over to Ashley and Stiles with a smile on his face. “This is Derek Hale. He is the teacher of this classroom”

“We’ve met. Hi, Stiles.” Derek smiled at Stiles but Stiles didn’t return the smile and he mumbled a “hi” before walking away with Ashley.

“Um..this has been a great tour but I think we are going to have to think about it.” Stiles stated and Ashley raised an eyebrow.

“Um... is everything okay? Are you sure?” Stiles nodded.

“Yes everything’s fine.” Derek couldn’t help but butt in.

“Ashley. Do you mind watching the kids a minute while I talk to Stiles alone?” Ashley smiled and nodded and walked over to the kids.

“Is everything okay?” Stiles nodded.

“Yep.”

“You seem different. Last night you couldn’t stop talking. Now you can barely look at me.” Derek frowned. “Is this because I left last night?”

“You said you’d hope to see me again and don’t even leave a number? I got the message. You didn’t wanna see me.” Stiles stated.

“What? Of course I do want to see you. I didn’t leave a message because my phone is messed up. I’m so busy with work right now I didn’t know when I’d be able to get a new one. I’m sorry if you got the wrong impression by that. I really did want to see you again.”

“Then why didn’t you leave a different number like here or leave something for me to contact you again. How was I supposed to see you again. When I run into you at the market again?” Stiles furrowed his eyebrows at Derek.

“I didn’t think of that. I’m sorry. If you forgive me I’d like you to give me a chance to make it up to you. Even if you don’t please don't make me the reason you decide not to bring Lexi here I’d never forgive myself if I was the reason for you not enrolling her here. This is the best school in town.” Stiles thought for a minute before responding.

“Fine. You can have another chance.” Stiles replied with a small smile.

“Great. Thank you. I will have time tonight to go and get a new phone. Why don’t you give me your number and I’ll text you when I get my phone?” Stiles nodded and Derek went to get a sticky note and a pen and Stiles wrote down his number and handed it to Derek who stuck the note in his pocket. Derek went back over to Ashley and Ashley came back over to Stiles.

“I want to enroll Lexi.” Stiles said smiling.

“Fantastic! I’ll take you back to Lydia and have you fill out papers.” Ashley said smiling.

“You don’t mind if I leave Lexi in here while I go and fill out papers do you?” Ashley shook her head smiling. Stiles walked over to Lexi and bent down to her level. “Lexi, daddy has to go fill out some paper work do you want to stay here and play while daddy does that?” Lexi nodded and he kissed her on the forehead and walked over to Ashley and followed her back to the main office. When he was finished with the paper work Stiles went back to the classroom to get Lexi. Lexi was sitting by Derek at a table in the classroom and was coloring. Stiles smiled and walked over to them.

“Look daddy! It’s the guy at the store! He said his name was Mr. Hale!” Stiles smiled and Derek chuckled.

“I know. He told me his name too.” Stiles stated.

“We gotta get going sweetie but Mrs. Ashley said that you can start school Monday!”

“I get to come to school here?” Stiles nodded smiling.

“Yay! Thank you daddy!” She gave Stiles a big hug. “Bye Mr. Hale!” She said waving to Derek.

“Do you want your paper?” Derek asked.

“No you keep it. Its for you.” Lexi smiled.

“Aww thank you Lexi! I will stick it on the wall with the others.” Derek said smiling. “See you Monday.” Derek waved back to Lexi as they left the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Derek gave Stiles another chance! Were you surprised to find out he was the teacher?! Haha! Anyways I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Please tell me if you are and if you have anything that you want to see let me know! I want COMMENTS!! :) 
> 
> Here's Lexi's dress :) http://image.dhgate.com/albu_598885520_00-1.0x0/new-kids-floral-dress-denim-vest-lovely-flowers.jpg


	4. Park

Later that night Stiles was in the kitchen fixing Lexi and himself some dinner. Lexi was at the kitchen table coloring from a coloring book. Stiles heard his phone ringing so he picked up his phone and saw a number he didn’t recognize but he picked it up. “Hello?” Stiles answered.

“Hey Stiles.” Derek’s voice replied on the other end.

“Hey Derek. You called.” Stiles smiled.

“Yeah you didn’t think I would call?”

“Honestly, I wasn’t sure.” Stiles said.

“Well I did. I was wondering if you and Lexi wanted to hang out tomorrow. Maybe we could meet at Griffith Park.” Derek stated.

“Yeah. That sounds great.” Stiles looked at Lexi. “Hey Lexi do you want to go to the park tomorrow and go see Mr. Hale?” Lexi smiled real big.

“Mr. Hale? Yes!” Lexi yelled. Stiles chuckled.

“I think Lexi’s alright with that.” Derek stated. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Alright. Goodnight Derek.” Stiles said.

“Goodnight Stiles.” Derek replied before hanging up. Stiles put his phone down and finished making their dinner. Later that night Stiles put Lexi down for bedtime and sat in her bed and read a story to Lexi until she fell asleep. Stiles remembered that they never set a time for tomorrow so he texted Derek.

“Hey what time tomorrow?” Stiles sent to Derek.

“Does 9:00 sound good?” Derek replied back.

“Sounds good! :) Lexi is really excited. She wanted to go to the park after dinner.”

“Lol. I’m excited too. :)” Derek sent.

“Me three. lol. Well I’m going to bed. See you tomorrow Derek. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight :)” Stiles smiled and put his phone next to his bed and hopped into bed and fell asleep. The next day Stiles was awaken by Lexi jumping on Stiles’ bed hollering.

“Get up daddy! Get up daddy!” Stiles groaned and turned over to his daughter.

“I’m up.” Stiles replied with his eyes still closed.

“But your eyes are still closed daddy.” Stiles slowly opened one eye and stared at Lexi who giggled. “Come on! Today we get to go see Mr. Hale at the park.”

“I know. Are you excited?” Stiles asked smiling and sitting her on his stomach. She nodded. Stiles got up and carried her to her room to help her pick out her outfit. Stiles picked out a black shirt and pants with a long gray cardigan to go over the black outfit and a small brown belt to hold the cardigan together with some small brown sandals. Stiles handed her the clothes and went to go get dressed himself. Stiles picked out a red and blue flannel button up with a t-shirt to wear under it that had a Star Wars logo on it. Stiles finished getting dressed and went to check on Lexi who was having trouble putting her sandals on. “Do you need help?” Stiles asked and Lexi nodded. “Why don’t we eat some breakfast before we go? Do you want Cheerios or Frosted Flakes?”

“Um... Cheerios please!” Lexi said as Stiles finished buckling her last sandal. Stiles walked into the kitchen and fixed them both a bowl of Cheerios and they sat down at the table to eat. When Lexi was finished she got up from the table to go to turn on the tv while Stiles finished his breakfast.

“Lexi come back and pick up your bowl and put it in the kitchen sink please.” Stiles stated.

“No. I wanna watch tv.” Lexi said.

“You can after you come and grab your bowl and put it in the sink.” Stiles repeated.

“No.”

“I’m not going to ask you again Lexi.” Stiles said in a stern voice. Lexi ignored Stiles and turned on the tv. Stiles’ face turned red with anger. He walked over to turn the tv off. “I asked you to do something. If I have to repeat myself one more time then we are not going to the park to see Derek and we will stay home and you will go to your room. Do you understand me Alexandra?” Lexi started to tear up in fear and nodded her head. Lexi jumped off the couch quickly and ran over to grab her bowl and put it in the sink. “Now do you have something you need to say?” Lexi walked back over to Stiles and looked at him.

“Sorry daddy.” Stiles nodded and gave her the remote back and walked back into the kitchen to finish his cereal. When he was finished he put his bowl in the sink and told Lexi that they were leaving and they walked out to the car and Stiles put Lexi in and drove to the park. When they arrived at the park Derek was standing next to his car waiting. Derek was wearing a black henley top with a leather jacket over his shirt. Stiles picked up Lexi out of her carseat and walked over to Derek.

“Sorry we are late. We almost didn’t come. Lexi wasn't doing as she was asked and got in trouble.” Derek smiled.

“It’s fine. You’re not late.” They walked over to the playground and Lexi ran to the slide play set and started playing. Derek and Stiles watched her as they talked.

“So what got you into teaching?” Stiles wondered.

“I grew up kind of taking care of my little sister so I’ve always loved little kids.” Derek answered. “My dad passed away when I was 6 and then my mom was diagnosed with cancer after that so someone had to take care of my little sister Cora. My mom died when I turned 8.”

“Oh I’m sorry to hear about your parents.” Stiles frowned.

“It’s okay. I know that even though they are gone they are still in a place in my heart. What about your parents?”

“My dad is the Sheriff here.” Stiles replied.

“Wait. So your name is Stiles Stilinski?” Derek raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Stiles is actually my nickname. Don't even ask my real name it's hard to pronounce. I can’t even pronounce it.” Stiles answered. “And my mom died a couple of years ago from cancer as well. And before you say I’m sorry it’s okay. The one thing I’m glad about is that before she passed away she got to meet Lexi.” Stiles smiled.

“That’s good. So may I ask about Lexi’s father? I assume your ex was a guy ” Stiles looked down.

“Yes. I-I-I don’t know.” Stiles frowned. “I don’t think I’m ready for that.” Derek put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey. Look at me.” Stiles looked up at Derek. “It’s perfectly understandable Stiles. You can tell me when you are ready. Ok?” Stiles nodded and smiled.

“Thank you for understanding.”

“Of course.” Derek said before turning his head when he heard Lexi calling for them to look at her. Lexi was sliding down a yellow swirly slide. Stiles and Derek smiled at her and watched her. Stiles was unaware that Derek had grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers until Lexi started to run to Stiles for him to pick her up and he felt another hand connected to his. Stiles looked up at Derek and smiled and then let go of his hand to pick up Lexi.

“Daddy? Will you and Mr. Hale come swing with me?”

“Sure baby.” Stiles smiled and walked over to the swings with Lexi. Stiles sat Lexi in a swing and pushed her. Derek sat in the swing next to her and started swinging softly. Lexi giggled which was like music to Stiles’ ears. About an hour and a half of being at the park Lexi was getting anxious and was ready to leave.

“Daddy can we go to Mr. Hale’s house?” Stiles glared at Lexi.

“Lexi baby that’s rude to invite yourself to someone else’s house.”

“Hey I actually don’t mind. That’s a great idea! If you want to come that would be fantastic!” Derek interrupted.

“Are you sure?” Stiles looked at Derek apologetically.

“Yes.” Derek answered smiling. Stiles got up and put Lexi in her carseat and got in the drivers seat of his dad’s car and followed Derek to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter! Kind of just a filler! Don't worry this story will get more interesting and you will soon learn about Lexi's other father! Hope you guys are enjoying! Leave COMMENTS please!


	5. Derek's Home and Another Secret

Stiles pulled into Derek’s driveway and his jaw dropped. Derek’s house was a nice big 2 story house that looked like it was worth half a million dollars. Stiles parked and got Lexi out and followed Derek inside.

“This is a nice place you have.” Stiles stated.

“Yeah. My dad was a doctor and mom was a nurse. They left the house to me.” Derek replied trying not to sound like he was bragging. He bent down to Lexi’s level. “Want to see the play room?” Stiles looked confused wondering why he would have a play room. Lexi nodded and they followed Derek to a huge room with toys and games.

“Do you have...” Stiles was interrupted before he could finish.

“Kids? No. But I have a niece and nephew.” Stiles nodded. “Want to go talk?” Stiles was a little worried about leaving Lexi alone in a room of a house that they’ve never been to. “Don't worry, she will be fine. I have a tablet that has live video feed of the house. I keep cameras in the house since this a big house and I can’t always be in the same room as the kids.” Stiles felt a little better knowing that he could still watch her without having to be in the same room and nodded.

“Lexi, daddy and Mr. Hale are going to go talk in another room. Will you be okay in here by yourself?” Lexi nodded. Derek and Stiles walked out and went into the kitchen.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Derek asked walking to the cupboard to get glasses.

“Just water please.” Derek filled up to glasses with water and handed one to Stiles and they both took sips of their water. They sat down at the kitchen table and Derek pulled out the tablet and pulled up the video feed as they sat down.

“So where do you work?” Derek asked.

“I don’t right now. My last job wouldn’t work with my dad on his hours and I had no one to watch Lexi but him.”

“I’m sorry.” Derek frowned and took his hand. Stiles smiled lightly as he looked at their hands.

“It’s fine. That’s why I enrolled her for preschool. To find a job. Hopefully I can find a job that will have the same hours as the preschool and pays good money.”

“I’m sure you will Stiles.” Derek said smiling.

“So how old is your niece and nephew.” Stiles asked curiously.

“Almost 6 years old. They’re twins.” Derek replied. Stiles nodded. “They are both trouble makers.”

“So is Lexi. She’s gotten that from me though.” Derek chuckled. “I have ADHD. Lexi hasn’t been diagnosed yet but I’m sure she has it too.” Stiles stated and looked down at the iPad but didn’t see Lexi in the play room and started to panic. He saw her coming back into the play room from another door.

“She was just in the bathroom. She’s fine.” Derek informed him.

“I’m sorry. I just get really over protective sometimes.”

“It’s okay Stiles. I get it.” Derek smiled as Stiles looked up at him. Derek was staring into his eyes. It was like he was trying to stare deep into Stiles’ soul searching for something. Derek leaned in closer to Stiles.

“Daddy. I’m tired.” Lexi called behind him. Stiles looked at the clock on his phone and saw that it was 1:30 P.M. and looked at Derek.

“Lexi’s probably ready for a nap. I think we need to go home. I’m sorry.” Stiles said with sad puppy dog eyes.

“It’s okay Stiles. We should do this again.”

“Yeah. We should.” Stiles smiled and leaned in to give Derek a hug and Derek returned the hug.

“I’ll see you guys Monday.” Derek said happily.

“School! Bye Mr. Hale.” Lexi said excitedly.

“Bye Lexi. Bye Stiles.” Derek waved goodbye and Stiles drove them home. As soon as they got in the car and started driving Lexi fell asleep. When Stiles pulled in he carried Lexi to their apartment and laid Lexi down on his bed shutting the door. A couple of hours later Lexi woke up and walked into the living room where Stiles was on the computer searching for jobs that were available. Stiles looked up and saw Lexi.

“Hey baby. Wanna go to see grandpa?” Lexi grinned real big and put up her fist in excitement and Stiles chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Stiles’ phone chimed. He looked at his phone and saw a text from Derek.

“Had a good time today. Hope you guys did too.” Stiles smiled and replied.

“Sure did. :) Thanks for hearing me whine about my problems!” Stiles put his phone back in his pocket and walked with Lexi back to the car downstairs. He put Lexi in her car seat and drove to his dad’s house. When they arrived there he recieved another text.

“It’s perfectly okay. I don’t mind. :)” Derek replied.

“Good. :)” Stiles replied back and took Lexi out of her carseat and walked into his dad’s house. His dad was in the living room on the couch watching a baseball game.

“Hey kiddos!” John said as he turned around and saw them walking in. Lexi ran over to John and sat in his lap.

“Hey dad. You can have the car back now. I got the check.” Stiles said as he tried to hand his dad the keys but his dad pushed his hand away.

“I’ve been thinking. Maybe you should have the car.”

“Dad..” Stiles started to talk but John interrupted.

“No buts. Consider it a late 16th birthday present.” John smiled. “Plus I always drive the police car wherever I go now.”

“Thank you dad.” Stiles gave in and smiled.

“Wow. Just like that? I figured you fight a little more with me on this.” John raised an eyebrow and Stiles blushed and John gasped. “You’re dating again?”

“I met someone.” John smirked. “The night Scott took me out?”

“What’s his name?” John asked curiously.

“Derek. He’s a teacher at the preschool that Lexi will be going to.”

“I’m happy for you.”

“Well don't be. Nothing’s happened yet. I’m sure he’ll walk away sooner or later. Especially when he finds out the truth..” Stiles looked down.

“Don’t think like that Stiles. Not everyone is like that.” John replied.

“I hope so.” Stiles sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short but it was a good place to stop! Because I love cliff hangers! ;) What is Stiles afraid to tell Derek! Could it be about his ex? I have ideas but I'm not sure what its even going to be yet. Please give me ideas if you have any! I might use yours! SO COMMENT!


	6. First Day of Preschool And A Job?

Today was Lexi’s first day of preschool and Stiles was a nervous wreck. He could barely sleep the night before and he was now awake at five o’clock in the morning and Lexi’s school didn’t start until 8. Stiles sighed as he looked down at the time and got up and hopped in the shower knowing that he would still have some time before Lexi woke up for the day. After he had finished his shower he went into the kitchen to make Lexi breakfast. What he didn’t expect was to find Lexi grabbing the milk out of the refrigerator. Before he could reach Lexi, she had already dropped the milk on the floor causing the gallon to burst and spill milk everywhere. Lexi looked up at Stiles with tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry daddy.” Stiles sighed and picked her up and took her to her bedroom.

“You stay here while daddy cleans up.” Stiles stated as he went into the kitchen to clean up the milk. When he was finished he went back into Lexi’s room and walked to her closet and picked out an outfit for her. He walked over to help her change.

“What were you doing with the milk anyways?”

“I thought since I go to preschool now I can make my own breakfast.” Stiles smiled lightly.

“Next time you decide to do that can you ask daddy to help you with the milk?” Stiles asked and Lexi nodded. Stiles put on her shoes. “Now come into the kitchen and I will make you some toast since we don’t have any more milk.” Lexi and Stiles went into the kitchen and Stiles made Lexi and himself some toast and poured two glasses of orange juice. They ate in silence. When they were finished Stiles cleaned up their plates and looked at the clock which ready 7:15. “Okay baby girl we better get going. Don’t wanna be late for your first day of school do we?” Lexi shook her head and grabbed her Dora The Explorer backpack and walked with Stiles to the car that was now his. When they arrived at the school Stiles walked into the building with Lexi and down to the four year old’s classroom. Stiles saw Derek down with another child playing blocks on the rug and Derek looked up and saw Stiles and Lexi and smiled and waved. Stiles helped Lexi put her backpack in her cubby and walked over with Lexi to where Derek was.

“Hi Mr. Hale!” Lexi shouted. Derek chuckled.

“Hi Lexi.” Derek replied smiling. Lexi was about to sit down when Stiles stopped her and bent down to Lexi’s level to speak to her.

“Baby girl daddy is going to go do some errands. I will be back later to pick you up okay? You have fun.”

“Okay daddy. Love you.” Lexi smiled and hugged Stiles. Stiles could feel tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I love you too baby girl.” Stiles kissed her forehead and looked over at Derek who was smirking. “Oh shut up.” Stiles joked while sticking his tongue out making Derek chuckle. Stiles wiped his cheeks and stood back up. Stiles waved once more to Lexi who was not paying attention but Derek was so he waved back. Stiles walked out to his car and drove to a cafe down the street from the preschool. Stiles walked inside and walked up to the counter. A young girl who looked to be about Stiles’ age.

“Hi, what can I get for you?” The girl looked up smiling.

“I was wondering if you guys are hiring?” The girl nodded and handed her an application. “Thanks.” He walked over to a booth and started filling out his application. While he was sitting there an older man about his dad’s age walked over to him.

“Are you looking for a job?” The guy asked him.

“Obviously. Can’t you see I’m filling out an application?” Stiles stated rudely.

“Well if you’re going to be that way then I don’t think you are fit for this job.” The guy scoffed and started to walk away.

“Wait! Wait! Do you work here?” Stiles asked trying to stop the man.

“I don’t just work here I own the place.” The guy stated. Stiles looked down and then up quickly.

“Oh fu-- look I’m sorry. I didn’t know. It’s just I really need a job. I have a kid, I live in a shitty apartment and I am just so stressed out I..” Stiles rambled. The guy stopped him mid-sentence and startled Stiles by sitting across from him in the booth.

“Look. I understand. You don’t even have to finish the app. Can you do an interview right now?” The man asked quickly.

“Uh..Sure.” Stiles answered confusingly.

“Name’s Chris by the way. Chris Argent.” The man stated. That girl up there at the counter is my daughter Allison. We are in desperate need of help.” Chris stated.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Stiles Stilinski.” Stiles smiled.

“Stilinski? As in Sheriff Stilinski?”

“Yep. He’s my dad.” Stiles nodded.

“He’s a nice man. Comes in everyday for a coffee.” Chris smiled. “So you said you have a kid?” Stiles nodded nervously.

“A daughter. Is that going to be a problem?” Stiles asked.

“No. Of course not.” Chris replied.

“How old is she?”

“She’s 4. Her name is Lexi.”

“That’s a cute name.” Chris smiled. “Now do you have any experience working in a restaurant?” Stiles sighed and shook his head.

“None. I’m sorry.” Stiles answered.

“That’s okay. You can be trained. You seem like a great kid Stiles. I think you’d be a great addition to the cafe.”

“There’s just one problem. My dad is the only one besides me who can watch her so I need day hours if possible. My daughter has preschool from 8-3. Is it possible to work during those hours?” Chris smiled.

“That’s perfectly fine. My daughter is getting ready to start college classes so we need someone for day shift. But there might be some days where I might need you later.” Stiles sighed.

“I really would like to work around my dad’s hours. His schedule is crazy sometimes.”

“That’s no problem Stiles. I’m pretty flexible. I’ll work you from 9-2 if that’s fine with you?” Stiles nodded. “Alright then. Can you start tomorrow?” Stiles thought about it a minute and then nodded. “I will only work you for a couple of hours until you are fully trained. Then I will start you on the 9-2 shift. Why don’t you come in tomorrow at 9? And if you want you are welcome to come in before you drop off your daughter. I would love to meet her!” Stiles smiled knowing that he was going to love this job and the people that he was working with.

“I might just do that. Thank you so much Chris.” Stiles shook Chris’ hand and walked back out to his car. Stiles decided to drive to the station to tell his dad. Stiles pulled into the station and saw his deputy Jordan Parrish at the front desk.

“Hey Stiles.” Jordan smiled at Stiles.

“Hey Jordan. Is my dad here?”

“Yep. He’s in his office.” Stiles smiled and nodded and went back to his dad’s office. Stiles walked in and John looked up from his desk and smiled.

“Hey Stiles. What brings you here?” John asked.

“I got a job!” Stiles grinned. John stood up and walked over to Stiles and hugged him.

“That’s great son! Where at?”

“The cafe. The one over by the preschool.”

“Argent’s Cafe? That’s great. The owner is really nice.” John patted Stiles’ shoulder and Stiles nodded in agreement. Later that day Stiles was at the apartment putting up groceries when he looked at the clock and noticed that it was three o’clock. Stiles ran to the car and drove to the preschool and ran inside. He saw Lexi sitting with Derek at the table drawing.

“Oh my God, Derek I am so sorry.”

“Stiles, it’s fine. It happens.” Derek said smiling. Lexi walked over to Stiles and took his hand. Stiles grabbed her backpack.

“I got a job.” Stiles said smiling.

“Really? That’s great. Where?”

“The cafe down the street.” Stiles answered.

“The Argents? That’s a really nice place. Good for you Stiles.” Derek said hugging him.

“Thanks. Well we better get going. I’ll see you later?” Stiles looked at Derek.

“Sure will.” Derek said smiling. Stiles and Lexi got into his car and drove back home. The next day Stiles brought Lexi in around 8:45.

“Oh my gosh. I am so sorry Derek. I’m running so late. I have to be to work in 15 minutes. This morning is not going the best.” Stiles said running his hand down his face. Derek put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Calm down. You’re gonna be fine. Have a good first day.” Derek smiled reassuring him.

“Thanks.” Stiles smiled lightly and got in his car and drove to the cafe. Chris showed Stiles around the cafe and let Allison start training him. Stiles’ first day wasn’t going as planned. He messed up 3 different orders, spilled 2 orders before even getting them to the customers, and a few customers cussed him out before the end of his shift.

“Stiles. Don’t beat yourself up over it. It was just your first day. Allison’s first day was way worse than this.” Stiles looked at Allison who was nodding. “Go home kid. See you tomorrow at the same time.” Stiles looked at Chris and smiled before walking to the preschool. Stiles decided to go pick up Lexi early and spend some time with her. He tapped on Derek’s shoulder.

“Hey Derek. I came to pick Lexi up and spend some time with her.” Derek smiled and nodded.

“She’s in the bathroom.” Stiles nodded. “How’d the first day go?”

“Not as planned.” Stiles sighed.

“Well why don’t I take you to dinner tonight?”

“Um...” Stiles thought about it a minute realizing that he did need a little time for himself with the day he just had and nodded. “Sure. I’ll just have to make sure it’s okay with my dad.” Derek nodded. “I’ll text you if I can go.”

“Sounds good.” Derek replied as Lexi walked over to Stiles.

“Daddy. You’re early.” Lexi stated.

“I know baby. Daddy had a rough morning and wanted to spend the rest of the day with you.” Lexi nodded and they waved to Derek who waved back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys you don't understand how much fun I am having writing this story! I'm updating just about every day and this is a rare for me! I hope you guys are enjoying reading this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it for you! If you have any ideas for this story just let me know please! I'm up for opinions and ideas so COMMENT PLEASE!


	7. Date and A Kiss

Lexi and Stiles spent the rest of the day at the park. When it was 4 o’clock Stiles was driving back to his apartment and called his dad.

“Hey dad. Can you watch Lexi for a few hours tonight? Derek wanted to take me out.”

“Stiles, I would love to but I am working on a case that is going to make me late tonight. But why don't you call Scott and see what he’s doing? I’m sure Scott will watch her.” Stiles smiled.

“That’s a great idea. Thanks dad.” Stiles hung up his phone and called Scott.

“Hey dude. What’s up?” Scott answered.

“Hey. Derek was wanting to take me out tonight and I was wondering if you would wanna watch Lexi for a few hours?” Stiles heard Scott sigh on the other end.

“Dude I would but I have a date myself tonight.” Scott replied.

“I’ll watch Lexi!” Stiles heard Scott’s mom Melissa holler on the other end of the phone. Then he heard some noises on the other end of the phone and Melissa spoke. “I’ll watch Lexi for you Stiles. I don’t mind.”

“Really? Are you sure it’s not a bother Melissa?” Stiles asked.

“No, of course not! I’d love to spend some time with her. Just let me know what time you’re coming over with her.” Melissa said happily.

“I will Melissa. Thank you so much.” Stiles sighed in relief.

“You’re welcome Stiles. See you tonight.” with that Stiles hung up the phone and smiled at Lexi.

“Guess who you get to go hang out with tonight Lexi?”

“Who?” Lexi asked with wide eyes.

“Aunt Lissa!” Stiles grinned.

“Aunt Lissa?! Yay! I like Aunt Lissa!” Stiles chuckled.

“But where are you going?”

“Daddy’s going to go to dinner with Mr. Hale tonight.”

“Why can’t I go to dinner with you and Mr. Hale?” Lexi pouted.

“Because Mr. Hale and I want to go to dinner alone. Plus you’re going to have lots of fun with Aunt Lissa!” Lexi’s pout turned into a smile and she nodded. Stiles and Lexi walked into the apartment and Lexi went to her room to play with her toys. Stiles needed to text Derek and ask him details about tonight. “Hey Derek. I got someone to watch Lexi tonight. What time?” Stiles texted Derek. Stiles went over to the couch and turned on the tv. “

How about I pick you up at 7?” Derek replied.

“I have to drop Lexi off at my best friend’s place first so I was wondering if you could pick me up there. I can text you the address.” Stiles answered back. Stiles flipped the channels but couldn’t find anything.

“Sure. Sounds good. I’ll see you at 7.” Derek texted.

“See you then.” Stiles replied and also texted Derek the address. Later that night Stiles drove Lexi to Melissa’s house and pulled in. Stiles knocked on the door and Melissa answered.

“Hi Stiles. Hi Lexi! Oh you’re getting so big!” Melissa said as she picked Lexi up. Stiles walked inside and sat down a Lexi’s bag.

“Thank you for doing this. I hope you don’t mind but I brought a bag in case it’s late so you can change her into her pjs.” Stiles smiled.

“Stiles, why don’t you let her stay over tonight?” Melissa stated.

“Melissa, I can’t ask you to do that.”

“Oh stop now. It’s fine.” Melissa smiled. Stiles looked down at Lexi.

“Lexi would you like to stay at Aunt Lissa’s house tonight?” Lexi grinned and nodded her head.

“Alright then.” The doorbell rang and Melissa answered it and looked shocked at Derek’s appearance at the door.

“I’m Derek. I’m here to pick up Stiles?” Derek answered. Melissa held out her hand for Derek to shake.

“It’s nice to meet you Derek. I’m Melissa. Why don’t you come in.” Melissa looked at Stiles as she walked back to Stiles.

“Wow. You didn’t tell me he was so handsome.” Melissa whispered and Stiles chuckled and looked at Derek.

“Ready to go?” Stiles asked.

“Mr. Hale!” Lexi ran up to Derek and they both hugged each other.

“Alright baby girl Mr. Hale and I have to go. I’ll see you in the morning okay?” Lexi walked over to Stiles and hugged him.

“Okay daddy. Love you.” Stiles smiled.

“I love you too baby girl.” Stiles and Derek walked out to his car. Derek opened the passenger’s door for Stiles. Stiles got in and Derek drove to the diner where Stiles works at. Stiles smiled when he seen where Derek had taken them. They walked in and Chris walked up to them.

“Stiles! What brings you here? And who is this?”

“We are just here for dinner. This is Derek Hale. He’s my daughter’s preschool teacher. And a friend.” Derek’s smile almost turned into a frown at those words. They found a booth to sit at. Stiles and Derek ordered what they wanted and was left to talk alone.

“So what’s the dinner for?”

“Well you obviously.”

“I’m not anything special.” Stiles shrugged his shoulders. Derek took his hand.

“Hey don’t say that.” Derek frowned.

“Well I’m not.” Stiles looked down.

“Well I did this mostly because I like you Stiles. But also to celebrate your job.” Derek confessed pulling Stiles’ chin up to look at him.

“You like me?” Derek nodded.

“Yes. I really want to get to know you and Lexi more. And spend more time with you guys.” Derek stated.

“I-I-I don’t know. You will run after you here the truth.” Stiles said.

“What are you talking about Stiles?”

“Nothing. Never mind. Forget about it.” Stiles smiled and Derek nodded. “I like you too.” Stiles and Derek parted hands when Allison came to give them their order. They ate as they talked about how Lexi was doing in school so far. Stiles and Derek finished their dinner and they got into Derek’s car and drove off.

“Do you want to go to my house?” Stiles looked at Derek nervously but knew he didn’t want to go home because he was having too much fun spending time with Derek. He nodded at Derek and Derek drove to his house. They walked inside and Derek walked to the kitchen to get them some drinks. Stiles had sat down on the sofa in the living room and was looking around the room. Derek brought their drinks in and joined Stiles on the couch. Stiles saw the pictures of Derek and his family.

“You guys must’ve been so close.” Derek nodded.

“Yeah. We went on tons of vacations. We got to go to work with them some times. It was pretty neat.” Derek stated. "Are you close with your dad?”

“Yeah really close. Even closer since my mom died. But Melissa the one who’s watching Lexi tonight?” Derek nodded remembering who that was. “My dad and her like each other and Melissa’s always been there for us.”

“That’s good.” Derek smiled. Do you want to watch a movie?” Stiles nodded smiling. Derek got up and found a movie on the Netflix and started it. During the first part of the movie Derek took Stiles’ hand and interlocked their fingers. Stiles looked over at Derek and smiled and scooted closer to Derek. Derek could feel Stiles’ eyes staring at him so Derek looked at Stiles. Stiles motioned Derek to come closer to him. Derek moved in closer and when their faces were close enough Stiles leaned in closer and locked his lips on Derek’s. Derek kissed back and grabbed the back of Stiles’ head. After about a minute Derek pulled away smiling. He rested his forehead on Stiles’ forehead. “As much as I would like to do that and more why don’t we just stick to the movie tonight. I don’t want to rush anything.” Derek stated.

“That sounds good.” Stiles smiled. Before pulling back Derek pecked Stiles’ lips and pulled away grabbing Stiles’ hand and interlocking their fingers again. Towards the end of the movie Stiles could feel his eyes getting heavy. He knew he should be going home but his body defeated him and leaned his head on Derek’s shoulder and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally kissed! Yay! I'm getting very close to letting you guys know what Stiles is keeping from Derek. Probably in the next chapter or 2! I hope you guys are liking this story! I would like to know! SO PLEASE COMMENT! :)


	8. 2nd Day Of Work and The Ex

Stiles opened his eyes slightly and looked around him almost forgetting where he was for a second. He looked next to him and saw that Derek was still sleeping. He smiled and he looked up at the clock above the TV which read 7:30 A.M. His eyes shot open and he tapped quickly on Derek’s shoulder. “Derek. Don’t you have to be to work soon?” Derek shook his head.

“Preschool is closed. A pipe in the school burst and flooded some of the classrooms. They said it’d take a couple of days to clear out. You got a text about it.”

“I need to call Melissa.” Stiles started.

“Already taken care of.” Derek interrupted. “Hope you don’t mind. I used your phone and called her. I didn’t want to wake you.” Derek smiled.

“You’re amazing. You know that?” Stiles smiled back. Derek rolled his eyes. “I do need to go pick up Lexi though. Melissa probably doesn’t need her all day.”

“I can watch Lexi while you’re at work.”

“You’ll be okay with that?” Derek nodded. “Lexi would love that.” Stiles smiled and got up to use the bathroom. When he came back Derek looked at Stiles.

“Ready to go?” Stiles nodded. Derek drove them to Melissa’s.

“I have to shower before work so how about I bring her over after?” Derek nodded and gave Stiles a kiss on the cheek leaving Stiles with a big smile. Melissa answered the door as Derek drove off.

“Hey Stiles. How’d it go?” Melissa smirked as she answered the door. Stiles grinned.

“It was great. He’s amazing. I just hope he doesn’t run off when he finds out the truth.” Stiles sighs. Lexi ran up to Stiles.

“Daddy!” Stiles smiled.

“Hi baby girl. Ready to go?” Lexi nodded and grabbed her bag. Stiles looked at Melissa. “Thank you again Melissa.”

“Don’t worry about it. Bring her over any time. Don’t be a stranger.” Melissa said. Stiles smiled and nodded. Stiles put Lexi in her car seat and drove home. When they got to Stiles’ apartment he went to Lexi’s room to pick out her clothes.

“Now Lexi, daddy is going to take a shower. Please get dressed and stay in your room and watch tv until I get done.” Lexi nodded and Stiles hurried to the shower and took a quick one. About 10 minutes later Stiles was finished and went to check on Lexi who was dressed and was sitting on her bed watching cartoons. Stiles sighed as he saw that she didn't do anything other than what she was told. “Hey baby girl. Ready to go?”

“Yeah school! Whoo!” “Baby we aren’t going to school today.” Lexi pouted.

“Why?”

“Because your school has water in it and they’ve got to clean it out so there is no school for a few days. But guess who you get to be with while I’m at work?” Stiles asked.

“Who?”

“Mr. Hale.” Lexi’s pout turned into a smile. “But we gotta go cause daddy has to be to work soon.” Lexi got up and they walked downstairs to the car. On the way to the car Stiles saw someone who he thought looked an awful lot like Riley his ex. Stiles shook it off and put Lexi in and drove off. Stiles pulled into Derek’s and got Lexi and her car seat out. Derek answered the door and Lexi ran to Derek. Derek answered the door and Lexi ran to Derek. “I put her car seat on your porch in case you need it. I also brought some clothes just in case.” Stiles handed Derek Lexi’s bag. They walked inside and Lexi ran to the play room and they followed. “I don’t know how long I have to work but I can try and let you know when it looks like I’m almost done.”

“Don’t worry about it Stiles. We’ll be alright.” Stiles took Derek’s hand and smiled.

“Thank you for watching her.” Derek nodded and Stiles leaned up and kissed Derek softly. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was just as good as their first kiss. Derek and Stiles smiled at each other. “Bye Lexi!” Lexi looked up from her game and waved at Stiles. Derek walked over to Lexi to join her and Stiles walked back to the car to drive to work. Stiles got out and walked in the diner. Stiles walked behind the counter and started getting to work.

The day was going great so far. Stiles even got a 10 dollar tip from someone. It was about noon when he texted Derek and letting him know he was done and heading back to Derek’s. Stiles was walking down the alley taking the trash out on his way to his car. Stiles looked up and he almost had a heart attack when he saw Riley standing in front of him smiling at him. Riley was about 40 years old but looked like he was in his late early 20’s. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Stiles asked.

“I’m here to see you Stiles.” Riley replied.

“H-H-How did you find me?” Stiles asked nervously.

“I followed you from your apartment.” Riley smirked.

“Y-Y-You know where I live??” Riley continued to smirk.

“You have to go. I have a restraining order on you.” Stiles stated.

“I don’t care. Stiles. I saw the little girl. Is that my kid? The one I’m paying for?”

“Why do you care. You’re never going to see her.” Stiles spat.

“Don’t be so sure about that.” Riley walked closer to Stiles and tried to kiss him but Stiles pushed him away. Riley grabbed Stiles by the arm to keep Stiles from running away.

“Stop Riley!” Chris walked out as he heard the commotion. 

“Chris call the police.” As Chris pulled his phone out of his pocket Riley ran off. Chris called 911 and told them off the situation but the suspect ran off. Can you call Derek from my phone? Tell him to get Lexi and come here?” Chris nodded and did what Stiles asked and the police showed up after Chris got off the phone with Derek. Stiles told the police what happened. Derek arrived a few minutes later and got out of the car and grabbed Lexi and Stiles ran over to them and hugged them.

“What happened Stiles?” Stiles buried his face in Derek’s chest.

“I don’t want to talk about it here.” Stiles looked up at Derek. “Can we go back to your place?” Derek nodded and walked back over to Chris.

“Hey Chris. I think we are going to leave Stiles’ car here. We will come back and get it later. I don’t want Stiles driving after what just happened.” Chris nodded.

“Stiles. Don’t worry about coming in for the next couple of days okay? After what just happened you need to go home and relax.” Stiles nodded.

“Thank you Chris.”

“You did a good job today Stiles. I’ll see you Monday okay?” Stiles nodded and followed Derek back to Derek’s car. They drove back to Derek’s and Lexi was asleep in the car seat. Derek picked Lexi up and carried her to the guest room and put her on the bed. Stiles and Derek walked back down to the kitchen. Derek went to grab Stiles a glass of water as his dad called Stiles’ phone.

“Stiles. Oh my God. I’m so sorry I didn’t know the person they were helping was you. I would’ve been there when if I knew. Where are you now? I went by your apartment and your car wasn’t there.” His dad answered.

“It’s still at the diner. I’m at Derek’s.”

“I’m coming over.” John stated and hung up. Derek looked at Stiles scared.

“How does your dad know where I live?”

“Perks of dating a Sheriff’s son.” Stiles managed to lightly chuckle.

“Wait. We’re dating?” Derek raised an eyebrow.

“Oh God. Did I just say that?” Stiles hid his face in embarrassment.

“Stiles.” Derek said and went over to Stiles and moved Stiles’ hands away from his face. “Look at me Stiles.” Stiles looked up at Derek. “I know this isn't the best time to talk about this but if that’s what you want then it’s what I want.” Stiles smiled and Derek leaned down to kiss him but pulled away when they heard a knock at the door. Derek answered the door and his dad was standing there.

“You must be Derek.” John smiled and stuck his hand out to shake his hand.

“Nice to meet you Sheriff.” Derek smiled and shook John’s hand. “Stiles is in the kitchen. Come in.” John walked in and followed Derek into the kitchen. Stiles jumped up from the kitchen chair and ran over to hug his dad.

“I’m going to find him and put him in jail for the rest of his life.” John threatened as he hugged Stiles tight. John pulled away and looked at Stiles. “Did he hurt you?”

“No.” Stiles said shaking his head.

“Okay I’m so confused. Can someone please tell me who this person is?” Derek asked curiously. Stiles gulped and looked at his dad who nodded.

“I really didn’t want to tell you.” Stiles took a deep breath. “You might want to sit down.” Derek looked at Stiles and sat down. “Okay, here goes nothing.” Stiles mumbled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH! CLIFFHANGER! ;) Sorry! Next chapter you will find out what happened! Which should be out tomorrow or in the next few days if not! I'm excited at how many people are reading this! I would love any ideas that you guys have for this story or if you guys wanna leave any comments of how you like it or don't like it! COMMENT PLEASE! It keeps me motivated! :)


	9. The Truth

Stiles sat down at the table with Derek and his dad. “Ok so when I was 17 I met a guy who looked like he was in his early 20’s. His name was Riley. Good looking, real sweet. He had everything. We started dating and he asked me to make a promise that I would keep our relationship a secret for a little while. I didn’t question it because it didn’t seem weird at all at the time. A little bit into our relationship one day he got a call from a Samantha when he left his phone at his house to run an errand. I asked him who Samantha was and he said she was just his sister. I put it off and ignored it. But ever since that day he’d get a call from her every time I was with him.” Derek looked intrigued at what he was saying and Stiles paused when Lexi walked into the room and rubbed her eyes. John picked her up.

“Hey baby girl. Why don’t we go play and let daddy and Derek talk?”

“Who’s Derek?” Lexi asked confused.

“He meant Mr. Hale sweetie. I promise I will come play in a minute show Grandpa around in the cool play room!” Lexi nodded and jumped down and grabbed John’s hand and walked to the play room. Stiles looked back at Derek and took a deep breath. Derek noticed that he was nervous and took Stiles’ hand and linked his fingers through Stiles’ fingers.

“Go on Stiles. It’s okay.” Derek smiled lightly.

“Ok, so anyways, one day when he was in the bathroom she called again. So I answered it because I figured it was his sister so it was important. She started asking me who I was. Turns out it wasn’t her sister. It was her wife.” Derek’s eyes shot open wide. “Yeah. So I confronted him when he came out and he said that he didn’t want her and he only wanted me. He said she didn’t know he was gay and was finding the right time to tell her. He told me he planned to divorce her. So stupid me I stayed with him.”

“That’s it? Stiles...”

“There’s more.” Stiles cut him off. Derek could tell this was getting harder for Stiles so he rubbed the back of Stiles’ hand with his thumb. “So he told me he still wanted me to keep our relationship a secret just until he could divorce her. But I knew something was off about him. So one day I decided to look him up. I snuck into my dad’s office and got on his computer and looked him up in the database. Turns out he’d been lying about his age. He wasn’t in his early 20’s like he had led me to believe. No, he was 38.”

“Oh my God. Stiles.” Derek frowned at Stiles.

“I confronted him again this time about his age. He called me a liar and that he never wanted to see me again. That’s the day I also found out I was pregnant. I told my dad about it but they couldn’t find him. I guess he ran that day.” Stiles looked down in shame. “I wouldn’t blame you if you ran too.” Derek lifted Stiles’ face to look at him.

“For what Stiles? You did nothing wrong. You didn’t know. He was the liar the whole time.” Derek stated. Stiles pulled Derek’s hand away.

“I know but once I found out he was married I didn’t stop the relationship.” Derek grabbed his hand.

“You thought you were in love. Love makes you do stupid things. Trust me. I’ve done my share of stupid things. Riley should be in jail for what he did to you. He had sex with a minor.”

“But it wasn’t rape. It was consensual sex.” Stiles stated.

“That doesn’t matter. You didn’t know he was older than you, it’s still rape.” Derek replied. “Look. I meant what I said last night. I really like you. You obviously really like me too to tell me all of this.”

“I do. It took all the courage I had to tell you. I’ve never told anyone about any of this other than my dad, Scott and Melissa. No one else knows.”

“Then you obviously trust me. Derek pulled Stiles’ face close to his. “So please trust me when I say that I’m not going to run away. Okay?” Stiles looked into Derek’s eyes for a minute as if he was searching for lies but all he saw in Derek was the truth. The truth that Derek meant everything he was saying. He leaned in and kissed Derek softly. He wanted the kiss to last forever but he knew in reality that it couldn’t so he pulled away and they both smiled at each other.

“Promise me that you will give me some time to adjust to everything? It’s hard to trust anyone anymore so when I don’t tell you everything right away you won’t take it personally?” Derek nodded.

“I promise.” Derek smiled.

“Why don’t we go see what Lexi and your dad are up to?” Stiles nodded in agreement and took Derek’s hand and they went into the play room together. John looked up at the two standing in the doorway holding hands.

“So is everything okay? He knows?” John asked.

“Yep. He knows everything.” Stiles smiled lightly.

“Alright. I’m going to go ahead and get back to the station and try to track Riley down. If you see him again you call me first not the police okay?” Stiles nodded and he kissed Lexi’s forehead and then Stiles’ and then walked outside to his car.

“Are you guys hungry? I can make you guys some dinner if that’s okay with you Stiles?” Stiles nodded. He really didn’t want to go home right now. He felt safe with Derek. Derek went into the kitchen as Stiles bent down and started playing tea party with Lexi. About an hour later Derek let them know that dinner was ready. When they sat down and started eating Lexi asked them something they didn’t think would be asked.

“Daddy? Why did you and Mr. Hale kiss?” Stiles spit the mouthful of water out that he had just taken a drink.

“What are you talking about sweetie? When did you see me and Mr. Hale kiss?” Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Today. Before you went to work. I saw you and Mr. Hale kiss.” Lexi stated. Stiles looked at Derek and Derek looked at Stiles. Stiles looked back at Lexi.

“Ok baby. Mr. Hale and I are dating. He’s my boyfriend. So that’s what boyfriends do. They kiss.” Stiles told Lexi.

“Yeah. And you shouldn’t have to call me Mr. Hale all the time. Now that I’m going to be spending more time with you guys you can call me by my first name. Derek. Okay Lexi?” Lexi nodded.

“Oh. Okay. So I can call you Derek at school?”

“No Lexi, at school he’s Mr. Hale.” Lexi was a little confused but she nodded. They finished eating and Stiles looked at the time on his phone and Stiles sighed. “I guess we better be getting home. I really don’t want to. He said he knows where I live.” Stiles said looking up at Derek.

“Then don’t go home. You packed a bag for Lexi so she has extra clothes. And you can borrow mine.” Stiles was a little hesitant about it.

“Are you sure? We don’t want to be a burden.”

“Stiles. Are you serious? You’re not going to be a burden. I want you guys to stay.” Derek insisted. Stiles looked over at Lexi who was looking really tired and then looked back at Derek.

“Okay. We’ll stay.” Derek smiled at Stiles and Stiles picked Lexi up to take her to the bathroom and then realized he didn’t have her bath necessities.

“I don’t have any shampoo or soap for Lexi.”

“Don’t worry I actually have some kids shampoo and soap. For my niece and nephew.” Derek stated.

“You are a freaking lifesaver Derek.” Derek chuckled at this and Stiles took Lexi to the bathroom to give her a bath. When he was finished Lexi took her to the guest room and laid her down on the bed. Stiles told Lexi a bed time story and she fell asleep. Derek came in to check on them and walked over to the bed where Stiles was running his fingers through Lexi’s hair.

“She’s asleep.” Derek whispered.

“I know. I just was staying with her for a few more minutes.” Stiles smiled and Derek nodded. “I’ll be out in a few minutes.” Derek nodded and walked back out of the room. Stiles kissed Lexi on her forehead and walked out of the guest room and closed the door leaving it slightly open just in case. Stiles walked downstairs to look for Derek but couldn’t find him. He walked back upstairs and looked in his bedroom and Derek was sitting up in his bed with just his boxers on and reading a book. “Goodnight Derek.” Stiles said before starting to walk out of the room.

“Hey where are you going?” Derek asked.

“I was going to go downstairs and sleep on the couch.” Stiles stated.

“I don’t want you to do that Stiles. You can sleep in here with me.” Derek replied. Stiles looked at Derek for a second and nodded. “I hope you don’t mind I sleep in my boxers.” Stiles got in the bed next to Derek and smiled.

“That’s fine. I usually do too.” Stiles said as he started to strip down to his boxers. Derek pulled Stiles close to him and he could feel Stiles shaking a little from being nervous.

“Hey don’t worry. We will just sleep.” Derek said looking into Stiles’ eyes. Stiles could feel himself getting less nervous and he leaned up to kiss Derek. Derek returned the kiss softly but passionately. Soon after the kiss they both pulled away. “Goodnight Stiles.”

"Goodnight Derek.” Stiles smiled and Derek reached over to turn off the light and pulled Stiles closer to him and they soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! The truth! Now what will happen? Will they find Riley? Will Derek stay? Tune in to find out! COMMENTS APPRECIATED!!! Let me know what you thought about the truth?? Also I forgot to add that in case anyone was wondering this is a world where guys can get pregnant too.


	10. The Park and Panic Attack

The next day Stiles woke up and felt something next to him as he rolled over. He opened his eyes and saw Derek next to him asleep. He smiled and got up to go to the bathroom to relieve himself. When he was finished he went over to his phone and saw that it was only 6 A.M. Lexi didn’t usually wake up on her own until after 7. He texted his dad to see if they had found Riley and then hopped back in bed with Derek. Derek moaned as he felt the bed shift and he turned over and opened his eyes and smiled. “Good morning.” Derek mumbled.

“Good morning.” Stiles replied and pecked his lips. Derek looked at his phone.

“What are you doing up so early?” Derek asked pulling Stiles over to him. Stiles shrugged his shoulders. Stiles’ text tone went off and he grabbed his phone.

“I’m sorry son. Not yet. But I promise I’m not giving up until I find this son of a bitch.” Stiles sighed and put his phone down.

“Everything okay?” Derek asked while rubbing Stiles’ back.

“Not really. My dad said they still haven't found him.”

“Your dad is good at his job Stiles. He’s going to find him.” Derek said whiles still rubbing Stiles’ back. Stiles got up and went downstairs. Derek followed him downstairs.

“Do you mind if I cook breakfast.”

“Go right ahead. Your kitchen is my kitchen.” Derek smiled and went over to the coffee pot to start brewing some coffee. Stiles had finished breakfast for everyone about an hour later. Lexi had just woken up and came downstairs rubbing her eyes. Stiles looked up from the kitchen table and smiled.

“Hey baby girl. Did you sleep well?” Lexi nodded and walked over to the table where Derek was sitting drinking his coffee.

“Derek? Can I sit on your lap?” Lexi asked looking up at Derek. Derek smiled and nodded at Lexi and picked her up sitting on his lap. Stiles made Lexi a plate of pancakes and eggs and sat it next to Derek’s seat.

“Okay baby girl time to eat. You can sit next to Derek.” Stiles stated and Lexi pouted.

“But I wanna sit on Derek’s lap and eat.”

“Lexi.” Stiles burrowed his eyes at Lexi.

“Stiles. It’s okay I don’t mind. She can sit on my lap while she eats.” Derek interrupted. Stiles sighed.

“But she needs to learn how to sit by herself and eat at the table like a big girl.” Derek looked down at Lexi.

“Lexi, your daddy’s right. How about after breakfast we can go and watch a movie in the living room and you can sit on my lap then?” Derek asked. Lexi’s eyes lit up and she nodded and hopped off Derek’s lap and sat in the chair next to his and started eating.

“Thank you for listening to us Lexi.” Stiles praised her.

“You’re welcome daddy.” Lexi said as she scarfed her food down. After breakfast was over Stiles went over to clean the dishes. Derek walked over and tried to stop him.

“You don’t need to do the cleaning. You’re a guest in this house.” Derek stated.

“I made the mess I need to clean it.” Stiles replied.

“But Stiles..”

“Let go!” Stiles snapped and then he realized he was being really mean. “I’m sorry. I just need to stay busy.” Derek cupped Stiles’ face in his hand.

“Look. Everything is going to be okay. I promise.” Stiles nodded and let Derek kiss him softly. He began to melt into the kiss but was pulled back out of it as Derek pulled away. “I’ll go help Lexi pick out a movie. Come join us when you’re finished okay?” Stiles nodded and Derek pecked his lips once more and walked into the living room to join Lexi. Stiles finished with the dishes and went into the living room where Lexi was sitting on Derek’s lap both of them waiting for Stiles.

“What movie did you pick?” Stiles asked.

“Star Wars. It’s my favorite.” Derek stated.

“No freaking way. Can we get married like right now?” Stiles asked and Derek chuckled. Stiles joined Derek and Lexi on the couch and started the movie. When the movie was over it was around 10.

“Daddy? Can we go to the park?” Lexi looked up at Stiles. Derek looked at Stiles and Stiles looked at Derek nervously.

“Um...” Derek nodded and Stiles replied. “Sure. Go get your shoes and we’ll go.” Lexi ran upstairs to get her shoes.

“Are you sure Stiles?” Stiles nodded.

“Yeah. The only people I really feel safe around is my dad, Melissa and Scott. But now I also feel safe around you.” Stiles smiled. Lexi came back down with her shoes on and they all walked out to Derek’s car. They drove down to the park by Derek’s house and let Lexi run over to the swings. Derek and Stiles sat down at the bench as they watched Lexi swing. “Did I mention that I’m glad we found you?”

“Hmm.. I’m not sure.” Derek said smiling. “Why is that?”

“Because. I mean. I’ve only known you for about a week but I’ve never felt so safe around someone and trusted someone so much. It means your special.” Derek raised an eyebrow.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. I...” Stiles stopped mid-sentence and looked over by the swings and couldn’t see Lexi. “Lexi?” Stiles got up and ran towards the swings Derek following closely behind but they still couldn’t see Lexi. “Lexi?” Stiles ran over by the slides. “Alexandra?” Lexi walked back from a bush over to Stiles and Derek and Stiles sighed in relief.

“Oh my God Lexi. Are you okay?” He picked up Lexi. “I thought someone had taken you. Where did you go?”

“Behind that bush over there.” Lexi stated pointing to the bush that she walked from.

“Why were you behind the bush?” Stiles asked confused.

“Because there was a man behind it and he was looking at me so I went to see what he wanted.” Lexi stated.

“Lexi what man?” Derek asked.

“He said his name was... um. Ri-Ri-Ri.” Lexi couldn’t think of his name.

“Riley?” Stiles asked with horror in his eyes.

“Yeah. He said to tell you that he will see me very soon. Who’s Ri-ley daddy?” Lexi asked.

“No one baby. We have to go.” Stiles said and ran to the car and fumbled with Lexi’s seat.

“Stiles.” Derek called his name. Stiles couldn’t get the the car seat buckled because his hands were shaking from fear. “Stiles!” Stiles looked up and he could tell tears were about to start falling down his face. “I got it. You get in.” Stiles hurried to the passengers seat as Derek buckled Lexi in. Derek drove off from the park and Stiles lost it.

“Oh my God. Oh my God. Derek he was there!”

“Stiles. Stiles calm down. I’m going to call your dad.” Derek dialed John’s phone from Stiles’ phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey Sheriff. It’s Derek. We just spotted Riley. Well not technically.” Derek stated.

“What do you mean not technically? Where?”

“He was at the park by my house. Lexi said he talked to him.” Derek said.

“That bastard. I’m on my way. Do you know if he’s still there?”

“I don’t know. We just left.” Derek stated.

“Well. Go to my house. I don’t think it’s safe at Stiles’ apartment and I’m betting he knows where you live now Derek.” Derek sighed into the phone. “I’m calling back up and I will call you as soon as I know something.”

“Ok thank you Sheriff.”

“You’re welcome Derek.” John said before hanging up. Derek pulled into the Sheriff’s driveway and they got out and locked the doors. Stiles put Lexi down and he could feel himself starting to get dizzy and was feeling short of breath.

“Stiles?” Derek looked at Stiles worried. “Stiles. What’s wrong?”

“I think...” Stiles gasped for air. “I’m having...” He gasped for air again. “A panic attack.” Stiles started taking short breaths. Derek ran over to him.

“Stiles. Stiles. Look at me.” Stiles looked at Derek and blinked but was still breathing hard. “Take deep breaths. Like this Stiles.” Derek said showing him trying to calm him down. Stiles could feel himself starting to breath better and was getting less dizzy. When his breathing had settled Derek looked at him. “Better?” Stiles nodded. “Ok. Now you just need to calm down. Why don’t you go lie down and rest? I can watch Lexi.”

“But..”

“I’ll wake you up if I hear from your dad okay?” Stiles nodded and Derek kissed his forehead and he walked into his old room and laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intense right?! OMG I'm LOVING writing this story for you! As much as I love writing it I think I'm almost done with it. A few more chapters! It's almost served it's purpose! I really want to make another story for you guys! I need ideas! Like should I do a Sterek college AU? Sterek High School AU? Another single parent Sterek? A Sterek family? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! COMMENTS APPRECIATED!


	11. Where's Riley?

Stiles woke up about an hour later and looked around and remembered where he was at. He walked into his dad’s living room where Lexi and Derek were playing at Lexi’s play table. Stiles smiled lightly. “So what do we have here?”

“Me and Derek are having a tea party.” Lexi stated.

“Oh really? Can I join?” Stiles asked.

“I guess. But you’re late.” Derek couldn’t help but chuckle at Lexi and Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek playfully.

“My apologies Miss.” Stiles sat down next to Derek.

“Uh uh daddy. You can’t sit next to Derek. You sit across from Derek.” Stiles stood up and moved to where he was now sitting across from Derek. It took everything in Derek not to burst out laughing. Lexi poured Stiles some pretend tea into a tea cup. Stiles’ phone went off so Stiles grabbed it and put it on speaker phone.

“Hey Stiles.”

“Hey dad. Did you find him?” Stiles heard a sigh on the other end.

“Stiles, I’m sorry. He left before I got there.”

“Damn it!” Stiles yelled and Lexi scooted her chair back scared for a moment. He looked at Lexi. “Oh baby I’m sorry daddy didn’t mean to yell.” Lexi just looked at Stiles.

“I’m on my way home I’ll be home soon.” John stated and hung up.

“Why is he so hard to find?” Stiles asked looking up at Derek and Derek shrugged his shoulders. John walked in and Stiles ran over to hug his dad.

“I’m sorry son. I’m trying the best I can here.” John said while hugging him back.

“I know dad.” Stiles pulled away. “I was thinking maybe Lexi should stay with you tonight.”

“Don’t you think you ought to stay too?”

“I’m not who Riley wants. He wants Lexi. And I know she will be safe with you. Plus we will stay here till bedtime.” John nodded. Later that night Stiles and Lexi was getting Lexi’s bed ready for the night and Derek and John were downstairs cleaning up after dinner.

“Daddy. I left Mr. Bear in the backyard.” Lexi stated.

“Ok. Go out and then come right back.” Lexi nodded and went downstairs. Stiles finished getting her pajamas ready and went downstairs. Derek and John were still in the kitchen but he didn't see Lexi.

“Did Lexi go to the bathroom?”

“No...she was upstairs with you.” Derek reminded raising an eyebrow.

“She said she left Mr. Bear outside so I told her she could go get him.” Stiles’ eyes widened and he ran outside but didn’t see Lexi but saw Mr. Bear still sitting on the ground. Derek and John ran out behind Stiles and Stiles turned around.

“He’s got her.” Stiles dropped to the ground and started bawling. John grabbed his gun and started running around the yard and went around the house to look for Riley. Derek bent down to Stiles and Stiles buried his head in Derek’s shirt. “How could I be so stupid to leave her alone?!”

“Stiles. Shh. He couldn’t have gotten very far.” Derek said looking around. Stiles just laid there in Derek’s arm and bawled. John came back about 5 minutes later.

“No sign of Riley anywhere. I just put out an APB on Lexi and Riley. Wherever he is, he won't get very far with her.” John stated as he walked over to Stiles and Derek.

“Come on babe, lets get up and go inside.” Derek said and helped Stiles up and over to the couch.

“I’m going to go look for them. I’ll call you as soon as I find them.” John said grabbing his gun and walked out.

“I can’t just sit here and do nothing. We have to go help.” Stiles looked up at Derek.

“What if she comes back. We can’t let her come back to no one here.” Derek stated.

“I guess you’re right.” Stiles sighed and laid down resting his head in Derek’s lap. About an hour later John walked back in the house holding Lexi and Stiles looked up at them and John let her down. Lexi ran to Stiles and Stiles picked her up and kissed her.

“Oh my God Lexi. You’re okay!” Lexi held on tight to Stiles. Deputy Parrish was behind his dad.

“Parrish found them.” Stiles walked over to Deputy Parrish and hugged him.

“Thank you. I don’t know how to even repay you.” Stiles stated.

“No need. I’m just happy to have found her.” Stiles looked at his dad.

“What about...”

“Riley? He’s being locked up as we speak. You have nothing you need to worry about anymore Stiles. I’m making sure that he will get a life sentence Stiles. He’s not going to make anymore trouble and you and Lexi will never have to see him again.” Stiles nodded.

“What about a hearing? Do I have to be there?” Stiles asked.

“Not if you don’t want to be. It would be better if you were there to give your testimony but the judge will understand if you don’t want to be a part of it.” Stiles nodded. “Just think about it.”

“I will.” Stiles stated.

(Time Jump)

It’s been 4 months since the night that Riley took Lexi from the Sheriff’s yard and today was Riley’s hearing and Stiles decided that he wanted to be there to give his testimony. Lexi was spending the day with Scott and Melissa as Derek went with Stiles to support him at the hearing. Stiles and Derek sat down and waited for the hearing to start. When they brought Riley in it sent chills down Stiles’ spine. Riley smirked at Stiles when he saw that he was there but Stiles didn’t let that get to him. When it was Stiles’ turn to testify he walked up to the front and sat down.

“The day I met Riley I knew my life was going to take a huge turn but little did I know it was going to take a turn for the worst. I met Riley at the library. I was doing a project and needed to go the library to do some research. We started talking and one thing led to another. We exchanged numbers and started texting each other every day. He never told me how old he was and he never mentioned that he was married. He never got caught because we kept our relationship a secret. When he left me I was pregnant with my daughter Lexi. She’s the most beautiful, intelligent wonderful 4 year old girl ever and even though her sperm donor is this guy.” Stiles said pointing to Riley.

“I’d never trade her for anything. Riley deserves to be locked up for the rest of his life. I want my daughter to grow up and to be able to play outside without having to worry about her getting kidnapped by her sperm donor. I have one more thing I want to say to Riley before I am finished.” He looked at Riley in the eyes and started. “I hope you get locked up for life. You don’t deserve a happy life, you don’t deserve to see your daughter, you don’t deserve anything. So let this be very clear to you. This is the last time you will ever see me again. And I will never let you see Lexi, ever again.” Stiles looked back at the judge. “That’s all I have to say." Stiles went to sit back down with Derek. The judge took a recess and Derek and Stiles went out to the hallway of the courthouse to wait. Stiles was pacing back and forth.

“Stiles. Please stop. You’re making me nervous.” Derek stated.

“I’m nervous too.”

“But you did great. There’s no way Riley isn’t going away for life.” Derek said and Stiles stopped and walked over to Derek and sat down next to him.

“You think so?” Derek nodded and soon after they were called back in. One of the jury stood up to start talking.

“In the case of Riley Fitzgerald. We the jury find the defendant guilty.” Stiles sighed in relief but was still nervous about the sentence.

“Riley Fitzgerald. Please stand.” The judge ordered. Riley stood up in his orange jump suit and handcuffs. “Riley, you were found guilty for one charge of statutory rape and one charge of kidnapping. I hereby sentence you to life without parole.” Stiles closed his eyes and could feel himself on the edge of tears. This time with tears of joy. “Court is dismissed.” He opened his eyes and saw Riley being taken away by 2 officers. Riley looked back at Stiles and then back the other way as he they took him out of the court room.

“Thank God. He’s finally gone.” Stiles turned around and hugged Derek tightly. “He’s out of our lives.” Derek pulled away and looked at Stiles. “It feels like a big weight has just been lifted off my shoulders.” Derek smiled at Stiles. “Let’s go get Lexi.” Derek nodded and walked with Stiles to Derek’s car and they drove to Melissa’s. Before getting out to walk inside Derek stopped Stiles.

“I have something to ask you before we go inside.”

“Sure. What is it?”

“Well I was wondering. Would you consider you and Lexi moving in with me?” Derek asked.

“You want us to move in?” Derek nodded and Stiles smiled real big. “Yes. We’ll move in.” Stiles answered and kissed Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! Sorry for the time jump! Next chapter is it it will be the last one! It's going to be a big time jump too! :) I still am trying to decide what to make my next story so please COMMENT! Tell me what you want to see! :)


	12. 2 Years Later

(2 Years Later) Lexi was running around the house screaming with Derek chasing her. Stiles and Lexi were now living at Derek’s. Stiles walked in the house and putting the groceries in the kitchen. Stiles was now 7 months pregnant with twins. “What are you doing? Seriously Derek?” Derek and Lexi stopped in their tracks.

“What? Lexi wanted me to chase her.” Derek stated.

“But why are you guys doing that in the house? Can’t you run in the back yard?”

“Wow. Someone is grouchy.” Derek said.

“Well. Someone has two little humans sitting on his bladder right now. It tends to make someone grouchy.” Stiles said with anger. Derek sighed and walked over to Stiles.

“I’m sorry. I know.” Derek rubbed his back. “Let me help you unload.” Derek started putting things up in the kitchen.

“Lexi, why don’t you go upstairs and get your stuff ready to take to grandpa’s?”

“Ok papa!” Lexi replied. About 3 months ago Lexi came home one day and asked about her other dad. Stiles decided to tell her the truth about Riley. Stiles explained to her that the guy that kidnapped her was her real father. He also told her that she would never see him. Derek overheard the conversation and told Lexi that he felt like a father figure to her and that if she wanted she could start calling him papa so she did and it has stuck ever since. Lexi walked back down with her overnight bag. “Ready!” They all walked out to the car and Derek drove them to Stiles’ dad’s house. Stiles was surprised to see Melissa there.

“Hey Melissa. What are you doing here?” Stiles asked.

“It’s actually a funny story.” Melissa answered. She showed Stiles the ring on her hand. “Your father just asked me to marry him.”

“Oh my God!” Stiles yelled in excitement. He gave Melissa a hug. “Oh this is amazing! Does Scott know?” Melissa shook her head no. “Can I tell him?”

“No Stiles. We want to tell him ourselves.” John answered.

“But I want to tell him we get to be brothers now!” John rolled his eyes as he pouted.

“So how are the babies?”

“Good. I just wished they’d come already. I’m sick of having to pee every hour.” Stiles stated.

“Soon Stiles. It won't be long.” Melissa replied.

“Lexi, Papa and I are gonna get going. You have fun with Grandpa and Lissa. We’ll see you in the morning okay?” Lexi nodded and waved to Stiles and Derek. Derek drove them to Argent’s diner which Stiles was now the manager of. Chris was still the owner but Stiles manages the store but with him being due soon Stiles was only working a couple of days a week not doing much but paper work. He noticed the place was empty. “Where is everybody?” Stiles asked as they walked up to Chris who was working behind the counter.

“Derek rented the place. Well, he didn’t really have to rent. He asked and I was okay with it. I can to afford close the place for a night.” Stiles looked at Derek and smiled.

“Really? You didn’t have to do it for date night.” Stiles stated.

“But it’s been 2 years since our first date here and I wanted to make it special.” Derek replied. Stiles rolled his eyes and sat down at the bar.

“So have you guys been busy today?” Stiles asked Chris.

“Not really. I mean it was steady but not busy. I was actually thinking of passing the place down to Allison for her birthday. Do you think she will like it?”

“I think she will love it Chris.” Stiles said smiling. Chris went back to get their order ready. Stiles was rubbing his belly. “Over 2 years ago I never thought I would be getting ready to have twins.”

“Me either.” Derek stated. “It’s a dream come true though.”

“What? Having twins?”

“No. Having a family. Twins. Having a daughter that isn’t mine but I get to call my own. And having a loving fiancé.” Stiles raised an eyebrow.

“Fiancé? What do you mean fiancé?”

“Right. Did I say fiancé?” Derek got down on one knee and pulled out a ring and Stiles’ eyes widened.

“Derek..”

“Stiles. I love you with all of my heart and I want to spend the rest of the life with you and Lexi and soon the twins. I want to make Lexi my daughter officially. Will you marry me?” Stiles started to tear up and was speechless.

“Yes!” Stiles answered loudly. Derek got up and picked Stiles up and gave him a passionate kiss while twirling him around. He put Stiles down and put the ring on his finger. “Oh my God. It’s beautiful Derek.” He kissed Derek’s lips softly and started crying. Derek wiped Stiles’ tears away. “I know now.”

“You know what Stiles?” Derek asked confused.

“Why you came into mine and Lexi’s life. This moment right here is why you came into our lives. You came into our lives for a reason.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end! Sorry that chapter wasn't long but it's what I planned for! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! I want to make another story but no one told me what they wanted to see so I don't know what I'm doing yet! So comment! Let me know! I hope you guys tune in for my next one!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know I'm neglecting on "Life As A Sheriff's Werewolf Son" but I'm not sure where I want to go with that story anymore. I came up with this earlier today and it seemed like something I wanted to write. I'm motivated so I'm going to try and stick to this story! I hope you guys enjoy and please COMMENT! I want to know if you guys like this story! I do have ideas for this story!


End file.
